


I'll make you kneel

by Izayacchi



Series: I'll make you kneel [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Evil Twin, F/M, M/M, OC, Out of Character, Own Character Antagonist, badass tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izayacchi/pseuds/Izayacchi
Summary: Tsuna is clumsy but intelligent, after an incident when he was 7, he starts to work for the ninth, becomes friends with the Varia and Xanxus and finds his Guardians. With 13 Reborn shows up and has to train him and his Twin brother Fuzen to become the Vongola Decimo. Fuzen hates his brother and their parents ignore Tsuna. (EvilTwin!OC, X27 Yaoi, OOC Tsuna)A much longer summary inside in chapter 1! (This fic is going to be hella long)





	1. Summary

**Summary:**

So in this story Tsuna is very intelligent and clever, but still clumsy, he has a younger twin brother called Fuzen, who is an asshole, aka the really evil twin who hates Tsuna.

Their parents also love Fuzen more than Tsuna; Tsuna is pretty much ignored by his mother, his father thinks everything is ok and gets manipulated by his wife, so Tsuna gets only sometimes attention from his father (it’s not like he’s that often at home). This fic starts with Tsuna being 7 and Xanxus is 11 years old.

I made Xanxus younger for the plot and I hope it will all make sense in the end, sometimes it will seem like there are plot holes, but most of them are on purpose and will get explained in later chapters. Wish me luck with that haha.

Because of an incident in the first chapter, Tsuna trains to become stronger and works under the ninths orders without anyone knowing.

He is Dame Tsuna at home and an undercover assassin/spy when the ninth asks/orders. Even tho he won’t kill until later.

He also gets close to the Varia especially with Xanxus. -oh yeah he's still going to kick his ass at times.

And When Tsuna turns 13, Reborn has to tutor him to become the 10th, but because of some problems, there will be 3 candidates for the Decimo title, Tsuna, Xanxus and Fuzen. Reborn has no idea about Tsuna and the ninth working together and even Xanxus is involved. He has to fight over the Decimo title against his brother. And Xanxus who will be his lover/boyfriend then.

And Tsuna is gathering his Guardians before Reborn shows up. The last thing he wants is his friends becoming Fuzens Guardians! Meanwhile Fuzen has no idea about the Mafia and tries to make Tsunas life unbearable, like bullying him.

So please read on if you're interested in how Tsuna fish is going to go against his blood related family and get a newer and better one instead, a real famiglia.

* * *

 

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, the manga would still continue, the anime would get another few seasons and there would be more yaoi in it...

* * *

 

**Pairings:** Main: Xanxus x Tsuna! Side: 1896, S80, maybe more.

* * *

 

**Warnings:**   Boys Love! Don't like don't read! (Or...read it! But don’t complain about it), also much swearing and foul language. And some very long waiting for next chapters.

An OOC Tsuna, because he partly acts so oblivious, he's intelligent and a skilled fighter here, he's still clumsy but accepts his fate easier and has skill. Oh and his character shifts between cute innocent little kid to cocky little demon who talks back to even Hibari.

I’ll try to keep everyone in character as possible, but I can’t promise it with shipping moments, because hell, those characters are not meant to be sappy in love. But I’ll give my best.

English is not my first language, I apologise for any mistakes or errors. I do not have a beta reader, but I hope I’ll manage just fine so you understand everything.

This fanfic is crossposted on Fanfiction.net. It was on a long hiatus and I finally decided to continue it and take the time to edit everything and post it here on AO3 too.

* * *

 

**Warning#2:**  I’m getting a weird feeling about adding mature content into this main story so please expect one shots with an higher rating later, I’ll naturally inform you guys in the AN at the end of some chapters when I upload the R18 chapters for this story separately (that's the reason this fic is in a series. This is the main fic!).


	2. My cruel Angel

_"Mama? Papa?"_

A young child cried and thought, not able to speak.

_"I only wanted to catch that cute kitty!_

_Mama...Papa...Tsuna is...I am a bad child...I shouldn't have gone after that kitty! I am sorry!_

_Papa? Where are you!? Please! Help me! I won't run away again! I won't! I swear!_

_Just come and get me back! Those people are scary!_

_If Fuzen were the one who ran away, you would already search for him!_

_Why not for me ... do you hate Tsuna that much?_

_...Mama?... I'm so sorry..."_

The brown haired boy sobbed and then gave up all hope, his parents wouldn't come, it didn’t matter how much he cried or hoped that his father would come through that door and release him from this rope which tide him to the chair, release him from the cloth in his mouth which nearly gagged him every time he tried to shout or even speak, release him from this frustrating pain in his heart, knowing his parents won’t save him! No, he wouldn't be released, those people who captured him wouldn't let anybody save him. They would kill anyone who tried to save him. And his parents already loved Fuzen, his twin brother, much more than him. Fuzen was the talented sportsman and popular kid, not Tsuna. Tsuna tripped over his own feet and hated sports. But he wasn't stupid, like his brother. The thing was, nobody knew this, nobody wanted to know this, that’s why he is dame Tsuna the no good kid while everyone loved Fuzen. Why bother to save a lost child, if you have already one which you love more?

It wouldn't be a surprise if they didn't even notice that he's not there with them anymore.

Tsuna stopped thinking and made a weak smile, then he begged one last time.

_"Someone...Anyone...please...save me..!"_

* * *

**Flashback to earlier that day**

Tsunayoshi Sawada is a 7 years old child, his parents are Iemitsu and Nana Sawada. He has a Twin brother called Fuzen, who was a few minutes younger than him. Fuzen has blonde hair and dark eyes, it wasn't the bright brown like Tsunas, they weren’t black either, but those eyes looked cold and cruel. They weren't identical twins, and their personalities were also different. However one thing was for sure, Fuzen hated Tsunayoshi and his goal was to make Tsunas life a living hell.

As if living with such a brother wasn’t awful enough, the young boy was suddenly even kidnapped by some dangerous and scary people!

The poor boy was walking around the town with his, they were on vacation in Italy!

The brunet was so excited! It was his second time in Italy! Last year they went too, but only for 3 days...they wanted to stay longer but Fuzen made a fuss and wanted to get back to Japan as soon as possible, and because Fuzen was who he was, their parents obeyed and they flew back...

This time was different. Their father had some business to do in town and they would at least stay for a week, if not longer! It was the first time that little Tsuna-chan was happy about his father’s work! Normally he's never at home because of his work! It was sad, because his father gave him at least sometimes some of his attention, his mother never. He would lie if he said he's not lonely...so, while his parents gave Fuzen all of their attention again, the young boy spotted a black cat! It was so small and looked like it was injured! So he went after it.

However the cat got scared and ran away as Tsuna chased after it and in the end he lost the cat, he lost his parent and had no idea how to get back.

And oh what a luck he had! He stood in a dead-end.

When he turned around to go back to the street, maybe he could ask someone to show him the way to the hotel? Or to the police station, they would surely find his family! , he bumped into something.

He looked up and saw a big scary man glaring down at him. Tsuna got scared and backed away.

Only to bump into another man, as he looked around he counted that he was surrounded by 4 adults.

He had no way to escape. So he did the only logical thing he could think of in such a situation, it was screaming!

He screamed as loud as he could, but one of those adults pressed a cloth against his mouth and nose, he breathed in and it smelled awful, soon after that he fell unconscious.

When he woke up he was in this dark room, it was cold and he was tied onto a chair.

A mean looking man stood in front of him and was grinning.

"Hello there, what a cute little kid you are, aren't you?" the man stated with a smirk.

"You're just a kid, you won’t understand even if I tell you everything what’s going on, so I'll just cut the story short, I am the Boss of the Lonelli Family, a Mafia Famiglia, and you, cute lil’ kid, are going to die~ But do not worry, we will kill you later, just after we kill your daddy and brother." he laughed crazily and turned around "What a lovely life you had, say ‘thanks’ to the Vongola Famiglia, you would still be alive and play around if those geezers didn't get you involved~" the evil guy spat mockingly and left. Tsuna just sat there in shock and big tears started to spill down his cute puffy cheeks.

This couldn't be the end!

It just couldn't!

**End of the flashback**

* * *

~~And that’s where we stopped at the beginning~~~

_"Somebody...Anybody...please...save me..!"_

Suddenly very loud noises were coming from outside, they sounded a lot like shots and shouting males. Yes, he was sure there was a shooting outside and those screaming people were actually getting shot. Shot to death.

Tsunas eyes widened in shock and fear. He froze as someone tried to open the door.

He hated being unable to help himself. Not be able to anything but sit there and wait for his fate, which apparently was being shot down by some creepy Mafioso.

After some moments that someone growled out loud at the door and started to shoot it down.

With success, the poor door lay on the floor. Tsuna stiffened, he couldn't see who it was, but he mentally prepared himself for the soon to come pain and eventually his death.

"Who the fucking hell are you trash!?" a man...no a young boy shouted and stared at the trapped Boy.

Tsuna stared at him, still not able to speak. He was shocked, he was not expecting to see a Kid.

Said Kid walked towards him and released. Tsuna sighed and took a deep breath.

"Who are you trash? And why the fuck are you here?" he asked glaring at him.

"T...Tsunayoshi...Sawada" he stuttered in fear…no he somehow wasn't afraid of the young boy in front of him, no, surprisingly not. He feared those scary adults who may come in any second and capture him again! He couldn't even believe someone saved him...at least he hoped he was saved.

"Sawada...why do I know this name..." he thought and raised his gun to shoot at one of those evil guys who wanted to enter the room. Tsuna watched in shock as he sank to the floor and died a second later. This was the first time he saw someone get killed, or even die!

"Oh fuck it, come on trash, I'll just hand you over to the old geezer." he grumbled annoyed and took Tsunas hand, they run out of the building, passing more man and the strange boy killing everyone they passed. Tsunas whole body shivered.

A man shot at them and the bullet brushed Tsunas cheek. It was painful and it started to bleed.

It felt like they were running for hours! Actually less than 10 minutes passed...

They arrived outside and were immediately met by new strangers, but the boy didn't shoot at them, so Tsuna predicted that they were his allies. He let the boy drag him into one of the cars.

The vehicle started to drive away, the two boys and the driver were the only ones in this car.

Silence filled the air and Tsuna started to breath normally again, and stopped trembling.

He thought about what happened earlier and went extremely quiet...something wasn't right...

All these dead bodies should bother him! But...instead the only thing that bothered him was that he was pretty useless in there! That couldn't be! All the blood and death should have terrified him...but it didn't...he should be crying right now like a normal 7 years old child would do when something like this happened to him, he should be freaked out and screaming like an idiot, but he didn't. He wanted to understand why...why was he not behaving normally!?

After several minutes of panicking later he cooled down and felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He turned around and saw crimson eyes looking at him. He tilted his head and looked at the boy.

The boy watched him and then looked away, Tsuna was now curious...Who was that guy?

"Uhm...What’s...your name?" he asks hesitantly and quietly, his voice still hoarse from being gagged for so long.

"Why do you wanna know that, scum?" he growled back.

"Curiosity" he smiled lightly.

"...Xanxus…" he answers, still not looking at Tsuna.

"Than...Thank you for saving me Xanxus." he said sweetly and smiled innocently at him.

For the rest of the ride it was silent again. Tsuna didn't know where they were heading to, but he saw that the sky became darker and darker. Which meant it was already getting late.

They arrived at a big building, it was a really big house! A mansion to be exact!

Tsuna was stunned but not for long, as Xanxus was dragging him into the mansion.

They walked for some time, Tsuna was sure that, even if he escaped now, he would get lost in here. They made many turns and there were many doors and turn offs! But in the end they reached a big door, it looked heavy and old. Two guards stood in front of the door. Xanxus just glared at them.

"I need to speak with the old man, let us in!" he sneered angrily at them.

"The ninth is working right now, you may not disturb him." one answered emotionlessly.

"Grrr...Fuck you." he pulled out a gun and shot both of them, Tsuna stared at him and then on the body’s lying in front of them, but there was something off...there was no blood...

"They're not dead...just…how?" Tsuna murmured and looked at Xanxus.

"I don't wanna be grounded again for killing Guards! Hmmpf" the older boy pouted without noticing it. Tsuna chuckled and then looked up when someone opened the door.

"Xanxus, what are you doing here? And why are those two unconscious  _again_!?" a man shouted.

"Let us in Coyote bastard, I have someone to deliver to the ninth." he smirked.

"What the...!? You can’t just show up all of a sudden and do what you want!" Coyote scolded, but a voice from inside chuckled and said in a calm voice "Let them in, maybe it’s important, and let us alone for a while, would you, Coyote." Tsuna couldn't see who was speaking but somehow it felt like he heard that voice before...The man, Coyote, nodded, made room for them to enter and left the immediately. Both went in and when Tsuna looked up to see who spoke his eyes widened in recognition.

Not only him, the man sitting behind a big desk, looked just as shocked at him!

Both shouted at the same time.

"TSUNA!-" / "GRANDPA!-"

Xanxus looked confused and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

 

~~_End of chapter 1_ ~~

* * *

**Author Notes:**

This was the first chapter, I hope you liked it! The second will be up soon, I just need to finish editing it.  Please leave Kudos and Comments !

Short Information: As I looked up for japanese names, Fuzen came up and his name apparently mean "Imprefect/sin/failure". I wanted a name with meaning so I'm just trusting the internet with this. 

                             And yes he is an big Asshole I dont like him, this storys OC is here for being the Antagonist. So you can bet on: no oc pairings

                             (most  people run away when they hear the word OC; just stating why he exists here :D )

 


	3. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunayoshi and Timoteo talk. They end up making a Deal which is going to change Tsunas Future drastically.

_Both shouted at the same time._

_"TSUNA!-" / "GRANDPA!-"_

_Xanxus looked confused and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK!?"_

* * *

 

After staring at each other in shock, Xanxus sight in annoyance and pushed Tsuna into the chair opposite of the older man behind the desk. That brought both back into the world of the living~

"Tsunayoshi! My dear boy, what are you doing here? Did something happen to your Papa? Oh my, you're bleeding!" the ninth asked with worry in his eyes.

"Nothing happened to Dad and the other two, I am the only one." he said and looked up at him. "And don't worry, it doesn't hurt" it was a lie, sure it hurt, but he tried his best to stay calm and hide it.

"The Lonelli Famiglia kidnapped me because of the Vongola, that's what that insane Person told me, and he wanted to kill me after he got my father and brother." Tsuna told them everything he knew, he wasn't stupid, he could count one and one together to get to the result that his father is involved with the mafia, this means grandpa...ehm I mean Timoteo san should be the Boss of the Family, his dad even introduced him to them as his Boss when Tsuna was 5.

The ninth was stunned at how calm and normal the 7 years old child took in this horrible situation.

"I'm really sorry, Tsunayoshi...I hope you can forgive Me." he whispered.

Now Xanxus glared at both of them not understanding anything, why the hell did they know each other!?

"Nice that you are so familiar with each other, but how the fuck does he have anything to do with the mafia!? Just look at him, he's more innocent than a new born kitten!?" Xanxus scoffed while staring at the brunet, his crimson eyes showing his irritation clearly.

"It's not the right time to tell him..."the old man murmured and Xanxus got angrier.

"No! It's the perfect time; he saw what happened there, he knows now that he is somehow, I don't even understand how, connected to the mafia! If I was in this situation, I would want to know every fucking shitty thing." he was really angry, but instead of getting scared, Tsuna started to chuckle and then to laugh. It was hilarious! That Guy Xanxus, he hit it on the spot. Like Tsuna would leave without his wanted information!

"Tsuna?" the oldest man in the room looked at him confused.

"Shut up, Trash! Don't laugh you asshole!" Xanxus commanded.

Tsuna took a breath and tried to choke down the laughter, after a few attempts he was able to speak normally again. He grinned and looked at Timoteo.

"I'm really sorry, but Xanxus is right, I want to know the truth, even if you refuse to tell me, I have methods to find out...and those won't be a happy time for Vongola." he giggled. And all eyes were suddenly fixated on him, irritation and worry growing by any second.

"And to avoid any problems, just explain everything, so we'll finish this matter as soon as possible."

He didn't act like a 7 years old child at all. It stunned both of them. The aura around this brat changed in a matter of seconds. It was like they had to obey this small fluffy haired boy, if they wanted or not.

"Tsunayoshi...I have to admit that you've changed" the ninth smiled but continued "Fine, I'll tell you...but everything I tell you now is top secret! If you lose one word about it in front of your brother, or your father, there are going to be big consequences! Do you understand this?" he asks, looking serious and in...You could say Boss mode, not grandpa mode. It was like the office became darker and the air colder.

"I understand, and don't worry, dad doesn't care what I say, neither does mom, nor would I tell Fuzen anything about this, even if my life depended on it."Tsuna told them in a bitter tone.

"Even if I am a little confused about why you just said that, I believe in your words. However please explain it to me after our important conversation, alright?" Tsuna nodded while the ninth straightened his back and sceptically watched the two boys across of him. After a second he also nodded and started to speak.

"Then let me start with who we are, this is the Vongola Famiglia and I am the ninth Boss. Xanxus here is the youngest of my sons. Your father, Sawada Iemitsu, is a Descendant of the founder of the Vongola Famiglia, Giotto di Vongola Primo. That makes you too, a Descendant of him. Your father is working as the External Advisor to the Vongola Famiglia. And he's the leader of the CEDEF. The CEDEF is a secret intelligence organization independent from the Vongola. Now we get there where you got involved. I am an old man and I need to choose an heir. But this got really complicated... Your father wants Fuzen as the next heir; I do not approve of that decision! My candidates for the title of Vongola Decimo are Xanxus my son and Sawada Tsunayoshi." he finally exclaims in a serious voice which told them, that he was not kidding. Xanxus and Tsuna sat there and stared at him, totally speechless.

"If I get this right...I need to fight Xanxus, this guy here who doesn't flinch to shoot someone's brain out, and I need to fight my brother who beats the crap out of me every time we are alone?" he asks in disbelieve, Xanxus grinned "Or you can hand over the title to me and I'll kill that little scum for you." his eyes darkened when he heard that Tsunas own brother dared to hit him. Shouldn't Family hold together and not fight!?

"Uhm..."Tsuna looked at him and thought...there was a long silence before Tsuna answered.

"How about...No? " he asks with a deadpanned expression. Like hell was he stupid enough to hand such a powerful title to someone, where his head screams 'Danger' in big red letters, just as Tsuna looks at him.

Now the ninth looked lost at them, he expected, that Xanxus would make a tantrum about why he isn't the only heir, and that Tsunayoshi would decline the offer because the mafia isn't made for him, he is just a kid who got dragged into the mafia today and normally someone would freak out and refuse.…..Oh why not, this could be amusing. The ninth smiled warmly at them.

"I am not going to lose against you, you understand that trash?" he glared but grinned at the same time. He was thrilled; something told him this boy is going to make a strong and powerful opponent! He couldn't wait until the day he will be able to fight him. Tsuna smiled and answered "Don't except me to loose either!" a knowing grin adorned his childish face.

A little bit of bickering later the ninth stopped those two from fighting.

"Tsunayoshi, please tell what's going on at home." he asks in a grandfatherly tone again.

Tsuna frowned and then sighed.

"Like you know, my dad is never at home, so he doesn't know anything, or I at least hope he’s not pretending to be that oblivious. And every time he's at home my mother manipulates him...The thing is, my brother Fuzen is a sports ace and has good grades and is also popular.

I am not interested in such things and I am not a fan of sports. Like what's the meaning behind running after a ball like a dog, just to shoot it into a big box!? I don't get it...but I have to admit sports like climbing or parkour are awesome." he laughed awkwardly and then continued,

"I like books and computers more, and I love learning languages, because I don't get how knowing 2 sides of an rectangle will help me in my future! But that doesn't mean I can't do it, it's just I don't want to, so my grades are just average sometimes even below average.

And that's where the story of Dame Tsuna begins, sure I'm a little clumsy…Okey maybe I’m really hopelessly clumsy, but even my mother started calling me useless, so after some time she started to ignore me. Once I was away for 3 days and she didn't even notice it! It got worse when Fuzen started to pick on me, and sometimes he just hits me, tries to push me, so that I fall down the stairs.

And when I come home, with bruises and dirty clothes, my mother scolds me because I am so useless I trip over my own feet... And always when I tell her it was my brother I get grounded for accusing him for my mistakes. So somehow it's even better to be ignored. And today too, they didn't even notice I run away to catch a kitten which looked like it was injured." he grumbled and felt much better after he had told his story to someone who wouldn't scold him right away.

Just as that thought appeared, he froze. _How dumb could he be…_

"Uhm...Sorry, I know, you surely don't even believe me, but thanks for listening "he smiled and unconsciously murmured "stupid dad and his mail" to himself, but the ninth heard that and looked shocked.

"How do you know about that?!" he asked curiously, the young boy paled.

"Because nobody believes me?" he answered but to the wrong question hoping that's it.

"The mail. You know about the report." The ninth exclaimed suddenly.

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about." Tsuna started panicking.

"You're lying, tell me."

"I'm not lying..."

"You are"

"Not"

"I can tell if someone's lying, just as you can" Timoteo glared a little and Tsuna flinched.

"Ugh..."

"Now explain"

"I read the mail! Ok, are you fine with that answer?"

"No, tell me how?"

"Opened the mail, put the letters together so that they build words and then read..."

"You're a stubborn one...The mail was send a month ago, on a top secret server with the best security in Vongola, and the mail was in Italian. Your father was not at home at that time, no way you could claim you saw it on the computer before he send it."

Now Tsuna growled and gave up.

"Hacked him."

"What!?"

"You heard right" he pouted.

"How…no more important why!? Have you known...!?"

"No, I didn't know anything, nor did I looked more into the thing..."

"So why...?"

"Waaaa, I just hacked into your server to get your E-mail address to send dad a mail that he has a job to do in Italy. So that we could stay longer here in Italy than last year and dad couldn't fly back to Japan if Fuzen wanted to because of the job hmpf!" he pouted more and finally looked like the child he was supposed to be.

Xanxus strated laughed and the room brightened up again.

"Oh my...A child hacked us without knowing it was a mafia server and with high security..." Timoteo gasps in frustration

"It wasn't that easy..." and I had help from a friend...but as if I would tell them that!

He continued to pout.

"I can't believe this….and just to have a longer vacation in Italy?"

"Yes." Tsuna answered now as he started to blush and fidget in his seat.

Xanxus laugh became even louder than before as watched Tsuna.

"I take everything back! His innocence can be compared to that of a sleeping lion!" he gasps through his laughter, finding this situation hilarious to no end.

Tsuna just chuckled and nodded at the other boy.

"Hai! A scary acquaintance of mine also started to get suspicious of me…he told me my aura isn't the one of an herbivore…oh and then he told me he would bite me to death if I don't become at least an omnivore!" he tried to put on the straightest and emotionless face he could. Then started a fit of giggles.

Xanxus didn't understand that weird herbivore talk, but had the feeling that he didn't even wanted to know.

Then the ninth coughed to get their attention back.

"So, Tsuna, what kind of secret skills do you else have?" he smiled.

"Only Hacking…and I started to learn a little Italian because of our vacations…also I think I am pretty good at acting…because of my reputation as Dame Tsuna. Oh and I am terrified of dogs and hate them but somehow animals tend to like me." He spoke, mostly mumbled, because he thought a lot while he answered. What kind of skills should he else have? Tsuna had no idea what to answer more.

"Interesting, I've got an idea." The ninth said and looked serious at Tsuna.

"How about, you join the Vongola and work for us as a Hacker!"

Timoteo asked, Tsuna nearly choked and stared at the ninth in disbelieve and Xanxus suddenly spoke up.

"I'm against it. More like, I am partly against it." Now both looked at him and Xanxus took the silence a sign to continue speaking.

"He's too…not young, I've seen younger hitman than him, but he lacks experience. If he joins, then only under your personal instructions and nobody will know who he is, you have to work under an alias too." He looks serious but suddenly grinned "Oh and old man, I want you to pay him!" he laughs mockingly at the man.

"Now I have something to ask you personally, Sawada Tsunayoshi brat. I want you in my squad, I'll train you too, how about it?" he was still grinning.

"Wow, Xanxus, you surprise me, and I like your ideas, but... "Tsuna stared at Xanxus with his innocent big eyes.

"I won't join your squad, but if you train me, even if it's only a few times every year, I can imagine to work as an external member." He said and Xanxus nodded. Then he turned to the ninth.

"I'll join the Vongola under the circumstances Xanxus told you. Nobody is allowed to know that I am a part of Vongola yet. It’s enough that people already know about me and tried to kill me. I'll take on an alias and you'll be the only one who can get in contact with me." He declared.

Then he blushed "Uhm…and the idea with the payment...It would be nice…because Fuzen threw my Laptop into the river on our way back home from school, just before the holidays started. My pocket money isn't enough to buy a new one, I can only hope my father gets me a new one…but I still can work. I have my methods~" he laughs.

"Alright, I understand. But I don't like the idea of you, Tsunayoshi, to work as an assassin!" the ninth says with sad eyes and a pleading look which hoped, that Tsunayoshi would take his words about that matter back.

"Tell me ninth, but please don't lie. Now that I'm involved with the Mafia, sooner or later I will have to kill someone. If I like it or not, it doesn't matter, because it will happen someday. Am I right?" he asked trembling a bit.

The ninth sighs "Yes, unfortunately, you’re right. You'll kill someone, sooner or later. If it's to protect yourself or just to protect your beloved ones. It's going to happen one day." The ninth looked heartbroken at Tsuna.

"I thought so. I think it is better I join sooner so I can learn how to defend myself. I'm sure if more Famiglias find out that I'm one of the candidates for the title of the 10th position, they'll go after me again, like today. And I am quite sure that next time I get kidnapped, Xanxus won't show up and shoot a door out of its frame to save me. Those evil people will kill me, and then go after Fuzen and my Parents. "

Both of them knew that it was true what Tsuna had just said. It was the true and cruel reality.

"Fine. Xanxus you have got a new member. But I forbid you to take him on any missions until he learns how to fight!" Xanxus nodded and stood up.

"If that's all, I'll take you back now." He told Tsuna and waited at the big wooden door.

"Thank you Grandpa! Ah! I mean ninth! When I'm back in Japan again, I'll get in contact with you. Be assured, I'm ready for work anytime you ask. "He bowed and smiled "I'll take my leave now, Goodbye."

"Goodbye Tsunayoshi, it was a pleasure to meet you again. Please visit again the next time you're in Italy." The older man smiled.

Xanxus and Tsuna went out of the office and were met by an angry Coyote who was just getting back with a cup of coffee for the ninth.

"I hope you didn't do anything stupid while I was away! The ninth and dealing with children instead of work, Tch." He murmured and went past them into the office.

 

~~End of chapter 2~~

* * *

 

**Authors Notes:**

The second chapter is finally up.  I'm sorry for the long wait.  

As I edited this I came up with something to change and I really hope no one is going to kill me for it. It's not bad tho I hope-/ 

~~I'll explain it in chapter 4 *hides away*~~

Smol Info: It seems in this chapter like Timoteo was giving away secret information way too easily; Usually he wouldn't. Like ffs who would? But Tsuna is special. I'll just say his flames can feel the child is different, something special and he just knows he can trust him. No matter if he's that young, the boy already proved his competence. And I'll just say, in a world where Reborn exists nothing is shocking about genius children and Mafia brats killing people. Ok I feel like I'm ranting oml sorry bye. That was all.

**Thank you for Reading!**


	4. Until we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A last few words and a promise before they part for a long time.

_"I hope you didn't do anything stupid while I was away! The ninth and dealing with children instead of work, Tch."_

_He murmured and went past them into the office._

* * *

 

Tsuna chuckled and Xanxus expression softened as he turned to Tsuna.

"Tell me scum, what the hell is up with you calling the ninth 'grandpa'!?" he asked finally and made a weird and totally confused face. Tsuna just laughed as he saw him.

"Hahaha! Oh that? Haha, when I was 5 years old, he visited us with my dad. He introduced himself as my father's boss and told us to call him grandpa!" he made a pause and snickered

"I still just want to call him grandpa, even if he's not my real grandpa."

Xanxus grinned "Then just call him like that. Even if he's your Boss now."

With that they both chuckled and ended up outside the mansion.

"Tell me, are you able to train fighting in Japan?" the boy with the crimson eyes asked curiously.

"…I'm not happy about it, but yes… I think I know the right person who could train me." Tsuna shivered at the thought and looked completely terrified at Xanxus, who on the other hand just laughed at the others expression, secretly he still wished him good luck, and it looked like 'that person' was more of a monster than a human, if you took Tsunas fear seriously.

"C'mon, I'll treat you to some ice-cream on the way back; I suppose you have no idea how to get back to the hotel all alone? Don't try to deny it, I know you were lost. Oh and there is something I need tell you." Xanxus smirked and they walked into an ice cream parlour, Tsuna didn’t even care about defying the older boy.

It was a cute shop, you could sit inside and outside, but mostly there were couples sharing their drinks and doing these couple things. Xanxus fetched two ice cream cones, one was with chocolate ice and the other one was strawberry flavour, while Tsunas face flashed red because he was a rather innocent child and was totally not used to see couples kissing each other in front of him. The older boy laughed at the awkward behaviour from the younger one, gave him his strawberry ice cream and pushed him outside, who knew, maybe he would faint from embarrassment? Would be hilarious but too much of a hassle for Xanxus.

Now that they had their ice cream, they headed to the hotel. Tsuna sighed and broke the silence after a while.

"So…What did you want to tell me?" he asked while licking his ice cream and pouted adorably with his puffy cheeks.

"My intuition tells me…to fucking kill you as long as I can!" he grumbled and tried not to think that Tsuna looked adorable. No. He. Was. Not. ADORABLE! –Now Xanxus pouted too.

"But on the other hand, it tells me if I kill you, I am going to regret it!"

Tsuna looked at him dumbfounded and then started to laugh again.

"Hey! Stupid trash! Stop laughing at me! I'll shoot you for real!" he glared.

"Hai! Hai! Sorry, I won't laugh anymore, so don't shoot me!" he chuckled and acted overdramatically.

Meanwhile they arrived at the hotel and stood in front of the big entrance door made of glass.

"Thank you for bringing me here! ~" Tsuna grinned.

"Next time we meet, I'll introduce you to the Varia and I'll train you every single day you're here in Italy! Understood trash?" Xanxus grinned too.

"Understood sir!" he saluted "And don't worry, someday I'll beat your ass ~" Tsuna smirked.

"Sure, in a thousand years maybe!" Xanxus turned around and smiled lightly.

"Bye, Bye, Xanxus!" Tsuna waved smiling bright like the sun.

"Good bye, Trash! Until next time!" he smirked and they finally parted.

As soon as he couldn't see Xanxus anymore he sighed and his face went from bright happiness to sad and serious. He whispered more to himself "Yes…Until next time." He turned around and went inside.

Sadness was painted on his features but also a flame sparked up in his eyes, a flame so strong it could have burned down a whole city if it were real. The flame called resolve!

Oh how they would meet again, and yes he would become the tenth! This was his resolve for now and his promise!

A promise he made with himself, a promise for Xanxus, for his brother, his father, his mother and everyone! He will save Vongola and…He will make them all kneel in front of him~

But that is for later.

Now he had to worry about 'That Person' and try to survive his brothers bullying and yeah…his new job.

Just as expected nobody missed him and they really didn't notice that Tsuna was not there. Iemitsu went to his workplace that day, just after Tsuna went missing and didn't think anything was wrong. His mother was absorbed by Fuzens greatness and was airheaded and didn't notice anything.

A normal life for Tsuna chan.

Just after a short few days in Italy they had to head back to japan. But more to Fuzens pleasure and Tsunas displeasure. So their vacation ended.

" _Home! Sweet Home_ ~" Fuzen sang mischievously and smirked at Tsuna all high and mighty.

 

~~End of chapter 3~~

* * *

 

**Autors Notes:**

In all Honesty? I forgot to update. 

Like literally forgot. 

I thought I posted this small chapter months ago -/ 

I am officially an idiot. 

 

**Thank You For Reading!**

 


End file.
